I Go to School with Ninja
by Unbroken854
Summary: Arya is a loner. Her mom works all the time. Her father disappeared when she was little. Her closest friends just died. She just moved to Ninjago City. She gets bullied at her school. But then she meets the ninja, who are undercover. Will things take a turn for the better, or will things just get worse? Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

_** Hey, it's me, with a new fanfiction! Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the middle of another one, but someone on deviantArt requested that I do this, so I'm obliging to the offer and writing it! Allons-y! Oh yeah, I apologize in advance for the **_**Doctor Who **_**references. I can't help them. Oh, forgot to mention this earlier, I don't own **_**Ninjago**_**! It'd be a disaster if I did! Allons-y! Again . . . ~Unbroken854**_

_**I Go to School with Ninja**_

_**Chapter 1: Everything's about to Change**_

Arya sat at her lunch table, day-dreaming. Or maybe she was asleep and actually dreaming. She could never tell the difference anymore. Life was just one big blur to her now. School and home blended together, classes were mixed up with after-school activities, and life was generally one big bore. In her dream (she decided she was sleeping), Arya was back at her old school, with her old friends and teachers that loved her. Ever since she moved to Ninjago City, life had gone down the drain. Her mother was too busy working to spend any time with her, and none of the kids made an effort to try and talk to her. _Who would want to talk to the emo kid, anyway . . . ?_ She asked herself miserably. But now Arya was _home_! Home with Casey and Annabelle, her two best friends, home with her happy and loving mother, home with her happiness, but then the Serpentine came.

As Arya chatted happily with her dream friends, she realized something. It was the day the Serpentine came and destroyed her home. It was also the day that her closest friends died. _I have to warn them, they're about to arrive . . . !_ But right before the Serpentine arrived, and right before Arya could warn her friends, she woke up. _So I _was _sleeping . . . _Arya rubbed her eyes and proceeded to set her head on her folded arm when she felt a rough shove to the back of her head, making Arya bang her head _hard _on the lunch table. _Oh great . . . It's the firing squad, right on time . . ._ Arya looked up, rubbing her forehead fiercely and glaring at her assailers.

"Hey there, emo girl, got anything for us?" A tall, blonde, very obviously fake, plastic-y girl asked in a snarky voice, an obvious look of contempt and hatred twisted her way-too-perfect-to-be-natural features. Her ice blue eyes were glaring daggers. She had two cronies with her. Cronie #1 was average height, with chocolate brown eyes that would have been pretty except for the fact that they shined with hatred, long, curly, dark brown hair that was perfect and olive skin that was also perfect. Cronie #2 had flaming red hair that looked like your hand would catch on fire would you to touch it and emerald green eyes that made the forests of her home town look pale, with pale skin like snow and a light dusting of freckles.

"No, I don't have anything for you and your stupid cronies, Jennifer." Arya was getting annoyed by this point. Ever since she arrived at this school, she had been tormented by the girls here for constantly wearing black as a mark of respect for her deceased friends and her black hair, which people thought she died because of her depression. "And I'm not emo . . ." Arya muttered angrily to herself, returning the death glare, knowing that even though her gray eyes promised a world of hurt if she was messed with, the warning would be ignored.

"Honey, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?" Jennifer asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice; "because you sure look like it to me, right, Amy?" Jennifer started to laugh in a rude and haughty tone. Arya got angry when this happened, angrier than she had ever gotten in her life. She was _**sick **_of Jennifer teasing her, she was _**sick **_of constantly being rejected, and most of all, she was sick of the fact that she had to put up with this in the first place. Arya stood, her fists curling up into angry balls. Things were about to get ugly if someone didn't intervene.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Hi peeps, here with the next chapter! Alright, so I'm going to ask you guys a favor. I **__**REALLY **__**want to pair Arya with someone, but I'm on the fence between Kai, Zane, and Lloyd. Those of you who already voted (you know who you are), you are **__**NOT**__** allowed to vote twice! Anywho . . . as always, I don't own **_**Ninjago**_**, otherwise it'd be terrible . . . So have lots of fun my lovelies, vote in the reviews section, PM me, or do the poll, I don't care either way. NINJAAAAAA-GOOOO! ~Unbroken854**_

_** P.S. - I apologize this took so long, I was fighting off several illnesses and homework.**_

_**I Go to School with Ninja**_

_**Chapter 2: Arya Meets Her Match (Maybe)**_

_ "What's going on here?" A voice asked._

Arya whipped around at the sound of another person's voice and internally groaned at learning the identity of the speaker. It was Cole, the all-star athlete of the school and the most popular kid by far. But that's not what annoys Arya about him. It's the fact he flaunts his popularity and acts like he doesn't care about anyone but himself. Or so it seemed to her.

"Nothing I can't solve myself, get lost." Arya snapped at him, glaring daggers at the tall boy with tanned skin and dark hair, not all that different from her own. She hated when people thought she couldn't manage on her own and try to stand up for her. _I can manage by myself, gosh dang it!_ Arya thought furiously to herself.

"Really, well, why haven't you taken care of it already?" Cole asked evenly, clearly not fazed by Arya's hot temper. He raised an eyebrow at her.

Arya didn't say anything. She couldn't think of a rebuttal, which is unusual for her. Normally Arya's mind was sharper than the rest of her, but it was obvious that right now, that wasn't the case. She blamed it on the fact that she didn't have her temper under control and therefore wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't the first time. She settled for smacking him.

"What was that for?!" Cole protested, holding his sore cheek.

"Don't annoy me," Arya snapped at him fiercely.

"Why can't you slap those two like you just slapped me . . . ?" Cole muttered to himself.

"Good question, why don't I?" Arya gave an evil grin that only promised pain and suffering for the three girls that normally tormented her. It was a truly terrifying sight, especially for Jennifer, who had never thought that her bad choices in bullying Arya would lead to this. But she put her brave face on and tried to convince Arya she wasn't _actually _going to do something to them.

"Pfft, you aren't going to do anything! You're too much of a scaredy-cat!" Jennifer taunted and yelped in pain when Arya quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the point of nearly breaking it. Arya's grin had been replaced with a look of pure hatred.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Arya's voice had taken on a monotone-like quality that sent chills down everyone's spine. Cole was honestly scared for his life as he looked upon the angry and suffering teenage girl.

_What am I supposed to do now . . . ? _He thought to himself.

_**Yayyyyyyyyyyyy, chapter two is done! Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy and I got writer's block for the **__**LONGEST**__** time! But yay, it's done now! I'll try and get chapter three up soon! Ciao, peeps! ~Unbroken854**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Heyyyyyyyyyy, guess who's back! XD I know, I'm a dork. Don't judge me! Anywho, HOLY GUAC, ARYA, TAKE A CHILL PILL! Sorry, that was the missing reaction from the last chapter. XD Life. It's a bit crazy at the mo. My updates will be few and far between. Gomen! NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-GOOOOOOOOO! ~ Unbroken854**_

_**Chapter Three: Time to Go**_

_ "I wouldn't say that if I were you." Arya's voice had taken on a monotone-like quality that sent chills down everyone's spine. Cole was honestly scared for his life as he looked upon the angry and suffering teenage girl._

What am I supposed to do now . . . ?_ He thought to himself._

Arya's breathing rate had increased due to the adrenaline racing through her system now. Never has she the courage to do something liked this. But something in her mind had snapped, causing Arya to lash out on her tormentors and Cole, even if it was accidental. She felt bad about Cole, but not about Jennifer and her lackeys. Before anything else happened, she grabbed her bag and textbooks, stomping off silently and her anger tangible to everyone at the scene.

Cole stood at the scene, dumbfounded. Arya could do a lot more to the three girls, he could tell. But instead she chose to be the better person and walk away before anything else happened. That took a lot of self-control. Cole continued to stand there, unsure of what to do. If Sensei Wu were there, he would know what to do most likely, but Sensei Wu would not be contacted over something as frivolous as this. _I can handle this myself,_ Cole thought to himself.

Arya walked up one of the many hallways at her school, not having any particular destination in mind. _Maybe I'll head to the library . . . _Arya thought as she accidently ran into someone. A very fit someone, evidently, as she fell onto the ground from the force of the impact. "OOF," Arya let out when she landed her back from her fall.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

_** And this is where we end for today! Gomen, everyone, I know it's really short, but I'm feeling evil. Deal with it.**_

_** Arya, you just have **_**really **_**bad luck, don't you?**_

_** I want to thank all the people that read/review/favorite/follow this silly little story of mine, and as always, vote for whether Arya should be with Kai, Zane, or Lloyd. I'm still open to suggestions! :)**_

_** Until next time! ~Unbroken854**_


End file.
